Bittersweet
by Martini1x
Summary: England wants to prove to everyone he can cook, when he uses a spell to help him it doesn't exactly go as he planned... WARNING- Yaoi, Smut in later chapters, possible bloodplay, S&M (haven't decided yet)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first proper fanfiction (that isn't just smut) so pls don't judge too harshly. XP I don't own Hetalia obviously, although I wish I did x Sorry for spelling errors, also. WARNING- SMUT, YAOI, possible bloodplay, S&M in later chapters. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY!

* * *

Arthur stared at the blackened scones that sat on his kitchen worktop in dismay. He'd tried so hard to make them look like the picture, he really had! But batch after batch just turned out the same. He'd gone through every tactic he could think of to perfect them: cooking books, the internet, even asking that stupid frog to teach him; but no matter how hard he tried they were never good enough for those idiots. What did they know anyway!? Nevertheless, he was still determined to prove them wrong... Arthur put the laptop away with a sigh and went downstairs, unlocking the door and then entering the basement, before closing the door behind him. He didn't want to have to resort to this, but if this was the only way he could improve his cooking, he was going to give it a shot. It wasn't cheating really, right? He was the one who'd gone to the trouble of finding and learning the spell after all.

Arthur got out his spell book and laid it out on the table, finding the right page before begginning to chant the words written. This was it, he was going to be able to show everyone! Arthur began to speak the words written "(insert chanting here)" He could see and feel the glow of the pentagram around him as the room filled up with bright colours and he continued to chant. "(insert more chanting here)" But just as he was starting the last line...

"Yo! Arthur!" Alfred burst through the door much to Arthur's surprise. "Alfred you git ! Look what you've d-" He was cut off as the pentagram dissapeared with a bang and colour exploded throughout the room, sending the two males flying back into the wall as mist of multiple colours swarmed around them. The two coughed violently as the mist cleared, looking around the room, both clearly worried about what Arthur's messed up spell could've done.

When there appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, Arthur got up and walked over to Alfred, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him backwards and forwards. "Jeez, Dude! get a grip! What's up with you?! STOP SHAKING M-" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE! YOU BLOODY IMBECILE! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS INTERUPTING A SPELL COULD BE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED!" Arthur stopped shaking him and Alfred could see clearly from the rage in his face that he wasn't happy, Alfred raised his eyebrow questioningly at Arthur. "Isn't it your own fault for not locking the door?" "What do you mean? Of course I locked the ... Oh".

Alfred snorted at Arthur's forgotten mistake before Arthur quickly retaliated "Well, you shouldn't be barging in on people in the first place! What do you want?!" "I just came to see how the cooking was going? Still terrible right?" spoke the American with a smirk. "It was going SWIMINGLY untill you came and interupted" he replyed acid in his tone as the Brit stood up and dusted himself off. "You were cooking down here?" "Yes" "With all the smoke and lasers?" "... Yes" "Then prove it" A smirk played at Alfred's lips as the Brit looked up at him.

"What?" "Prove it. Cook something for me. If it tastes better than your last meal I'll know you've been practicing" He paused. "But if it looks bad I won't be trying it. No way am I letting you give me food poisoning again". "hmph! Fine!" Arthur agreed as he raised his chin in defiance and began to climb the stairs out of the basement. He was determined to prove that American wrong, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind. What DID that spell do? He wracked his brains for an answer. There was no physical evidence of anything going wrong in the basement, and him and Alfred were both fine. What could it have done? "Race you to the kitchen!" Alfred pushed past him as he ran up the stairs. "As if! You git". He'd have to worry about that later. Right now all he wanted to do was prove to Alfred he'd improved.

No way could he cook him scones though, not after this morning...Maybe he'd try at something else... crumpets? Fish? No. Something sweeter... Cupcakes? Yes! They were simple, but if he dressed them up nice enough they'd be sure to prove his companion wrong! Cupcakes it is! "Just you wait Alfred, I'll cook you some cupcakes you could DIE for".

Arthur continued to climb the stairs as he smirked at his own joke, a glint in his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Where Alfred stood impatiently, unbeknownst to the fate that awaited him.

* * *

Sooooo... That's it for the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed! It's sorta obvious whats gonna happen though XD I was gonna insert actual chanting but i left it how it was for 'comedic effect', as my friend advised me XP. I also know the 'DIE for' pun was terrible... I was gonna take it out but then I thought "Doesn't 2p England make puns" and kept it in. I would love for you to read and review and give me advice on how I could improve or ideas for future chapters. Thanks! XP


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Hi guys! Chapter 2 has arrived! Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews; keep them coming! XP I love to read your advice and views on my story so far. Hope you enjoy the chapter! As always, i don't own anything and pls ignore any spelling errors. Thanks! x

* * *

Arthur's POV

"So, what do you think?". I watched as the younger American greedily bit into the cupcake I had made minutes ago. "It's good" Was what I think he said... although I couldn't really tell through the mouthful of cupcake he was eating as he spoke. I'm not entirely sure how they turned out so well... I hadn't even baked them before. Even i thought it was rather peculiar. Maybe the spell had worked, but I could only bake desserts? I really have no idea. I made a side note to double check the basement and look for anything out of place just in case the spell had affected something else.

As this thought process went through my mind Alfred polished of the cupcake with a spack of his lips. I pulled a face at this, but he just smiled. "Thanks for the cupcake, Iggy! I'll let everyone know you can cook, maybe you can invite us all over for a food party?" "Don't call me Iggy! and if I wanted everyone to come over for a 'food party'" (making quotation marks in the air as I said this) "I can let them know myself; whatever that is. You're just thinking up excuses to come here and get more food"

"pppfffffffff, I don't know what you're talking about" He replied, not fooling me for a second as he smiled that goofy smile of his. "Just stop with all the explosions in the basement next time" he continued. "Or if you're planning some, tell me so I can come see! They're pretty cool to watch as long as you're not close enough to get thrown across the room". "Whatever Idiot, just get out, it was extremely rude of you to show up uninvited in the first place".

I crossed my arms as i said this before pushing him out of the house. I needed to clean up the mess the explosion had caused. "Okay Dude jeez, I'm going" He smiled at me as he got to the doorway."Give me a call some time though yh? I'd love to get a better taste of your food". He winked as he said this before leaving and walking down the driveway, waving bye as he did so. I shook my head and smirked at his unusual comment. "That idiot..." I mumbled fondly before returning into the house to tidy up the kitchen and the basement.

* * *

- Still Arthur's POV

I sighed, that had took longer than I thought. I'd finally finished tidying the basement, there were quite a few random viles that had fallen over. Fortunately they hadn't mixed with each other or caused any problems that I couldn't easily fix. I'd also looked eveywhere for something out of the ordinary, but had discovered nothing. I decided I was gonna be safe and cast a basic spell of detection just to be sure. I knew this spell pretty well so I got out my wand and spoke a few words before waving it around to activate the spell.

As I watched the shimmer of the spell float around the room it picked out nothing in particular "hm, I guess the failed cooking spell did nothing after all". However, just as those words left my lips, the spell darted towards me! I ducked in surprise, wait... what?! Why was the spell reacting to me?! This had never happened before, would something actual happen if it got me!? This spell was so simple and easy-to-control, why was it acting like THIS?!

I tried to relax and think clearly about how I could solve this as the spell did another loop around the room. "It's just a detection spell" I mumbled "It can't actually hurt me, it just... detects". I hoped my theory was true as the spell came upon me once again, as the shimmer got closer it spiralled around me and... disappeared.

"Oh... I guess I should've expected that, that's what the spell normally does when detecting... but why did it react to me in the first place?". I puzzled over this, "maybe that's what the cooking spell did! Mess up my detection spells!" With a satisfying conclusion to the mystery , I switched off the light and locked up the basement before heading to my room with a smile to retire for the night.

* * *

I woke up to... nothing. "Erm, guys? Anyone here?". I glanced at the clock next to my bed. 1.45?! How had I slept in so late?! Granted, I didn't need to wake up early on a Sunday, but it was unusual for the pixies and sprites not to come wake me up like they normally do... I hopped out of bed, slid into my slippers and threw my dressing gown on over my boxers as my brow creased in worry. Where were they? It was so unlike them not to show up. Was something wrong?

I continued to walk down the stairs before entering the bathroom for the morning necessities. I glanced up at myself in the mirror as I washed my face, to be shocked at my own reflection. There standing opposite me, was my mirror image, but... it wasn't quite the same. My hair was a strawberry kissed blonde and my eyes were cyan blue, not to mention the sprinkling of freckles on my rosy cheeks. At first I just stood there, staring.

When I'd took in what was in front of me I hurriedly grabbed my hair and pulled it down as much as I could to see it out the corner of my eye; but... It was still the golden blond i was used to. Confused, I let go and continued to observe this bizarre image in front of me, I moved around to see if it copied me and it did! Maybe Alfred had pulled a prank on me and swapped it for a fun house mirror, but... everything in the background was the normal colour.

How odd... I was just about to reach into my pocket to get my phone and call him when it moved. My reflection moved, by itself! It winked at me and sniggered before putting it's hand up to the glass. I could see the effect of the glass pressing against his fingers, it was like he was behind a wall! I studied this further as he waved with his other hand and mouthed something to me. Although I couldn't hear him, I knew what he had said. Hi. I said Hello back, i assumed he couldn't hear me either but he smiled at this as he pointed at his other hand that was still pressed to the glass. 'High five?', what an american term, I thought; This must be some trick from Alfred. Fine, I'll play you're game.

Without questioning any further I placed my hand on his, the glass almost melting away as our hands touched. I gasped in shock, but before I could do anything else in response, my other self grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mirror, jumping back through it behind me. I could hear his childish giggling echoing off the bathroom walls as I saw the mirror seal back up and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Yay! The reason America flirts and England bakes cupcakes btw is just so they show a little bit of their 2p personality as a result of the spell; just in case anyone was gonna question me about that. I was gonna give 2p England pink hair but my friend refused to read it if i did so i was forced to change it to 'strawberry kissed blond' AND YES I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU GABBIII!

Speaking of Gabbiii, her fanfiction account is Hanaryme, and recently we were discussing taking part in a group project for the easter holidays. Where basically we take it in turns to write a chapter, however, we're not allowed to discuss it with the other and can only write it after the other has published it XP She was gonna start it at some point and then my chapter will be published on her account and the finished story will be published on mine (or they might be publised on both of our accounts at the same time we haven't decided yet). So yh that will hopefully happen soon.

I'm also planning to do some amateur art of this chapter at some point. It'll probably take a while and I'll only show it if it's good, but you might see that eventually. It'll most likely be of the scene where England puts his hand on his 2p's in the mirror, so yay!

As a final note; be excited for the next chapter. No hints, but be VERY VERY EXCITED. ;) That is all. Review pls! XP


	3. Chapter 3

So yh... this chapter is just... *sigh* I'm sorry I tried! *cries* I couldn't last more than two chapters without adding sex scenes. I couldn't withhold my perversion! I'm so sorry! 'Later chapters' pffff. That didn't happen. Never mind XP I'll embrace it! Woo! Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it, you probably will... just saying ;) ?

England- *disgusted* you should be ashamed

Me- pffff, I'm not the only one 'erotic ambassador'

England- *gasps* How do you know that nickname?!

Me- *smug face* who DOESN'T know

England- *folds arms* hmph! *strops off*

Me- no Iggy Stop! It's okay! We can be perverted together! *runs after him*

* * *

Arthur's POV

Arthur woke up sitting in a dark room, squinting his eyes to try to make something out beyond his own two feet and the puddle of light he was sitting in. He could feel harsh friction at his wrists and ankles, trying to move but being held back by whatever it was.

Rope?

He struggled more in a futile attempt to free himself from his restraints, when a dark chuckle sounded from the darkness somewhere around him. Arthur looked up and peeked into the gloom, a sliver glint catching the corner of his eye as he turned his head before cold metal caught at his throat. The low chuckle sounding again at his ear before halting as the speaker became suddenly serious,

"I wouldn't try to escape if I was you".

Arthur's breathing hitched in his throat as he shivered at the touch of the knife and the feel of his attacker's breath down the back of his spine. Arthur felt the other's lips twitch into a devious smirk against his neck at the Englishman's reaction as the blade pressed harder into his throat; the feeling of liquid running down the front of his shirt an addition to the searing sting Arthur felt at the knife's gasped at the pain before the other male loosened his hold on him and Arthur heard a clink that let him know the knife had been thrown into the darkness, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you have very little reason to relax…" Arthur gulped, now on edge again before plucking up the courage to question the nerve of his kidnapper.

"W-Who a-are you?" cursing himself inwardly for letting whoever dared take him know he was afraid as his voice shook in fear.

"What? You don't recognise the voice of your lover?"

Arthur blushed slightly before lifting up in his head in defiance "I don't know what you're talking about"; racking his brains as to who the voice could be…"Mm, I guess Ollie was right, we're not a couple in your world".

Then it constant rambling of the mysterious voice finally becoming familiar.

"Alfred?"

Arthur could hear the smirk in the voice "Close enough".

Arthur swiftly turned his head to the right as he finally saw the owner of the voice appear from the darkness. Alfred, but, he looked different. His hair was a rusty red and his skin more tanned than Arthur was used to seeing. He also sported a pair of sunglasses perched behind his ahoge as well as darker versions of Alfred's usual wardrobe and a nail covered bat swung over his shoulder. Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion at Alfred's unusual appearance

"Close enough?" Arthur mumbled, "Then... who are you?... And Why Did You Take Me? ", He questioned, his tone becoming snappy and angry as he looked at his attacker with fury in his eyes.

Alfred's look alike walked slowly to the front of Arthur's chair, swinging his bat to the ground and leaning on it with his right hand as his left snaked down to Arthur's chin and tilted it upwards. A smirk appearing on his lips.

"Feisty, I like that... I like that a lot"

Alfred roughly jerked Arthur's face closer to his own. Arthur continued to hold anger in his expression as Al's doppelganger brought their faces millimetres apart

"You can call me Al, Doll face and you are?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern"

Arthur continued to stare his attacker in the eyes, challenging him almost to question him further. Al narrowed his eyes slowly before smiling darkly, almost as if an amusing yet cruel idea had gone through his mind. Arthur's expression briefly changed to one of fear and he cast his eyes downwards, before he was pulled back to face Al once more; who forcefully slammed their lips together as Arthur's eyes grew wide at the sudden kiss; struggling against him as Al silently leaned his bat against the chair and his now free hand roughly groped Arthur's groin.

Arthur gasped at the unexpected contact and Al took the opportunity to force his tongue into Arthur's mouth, who struggled at the impulses that were taking over him due to who currently had their tongue down his throat.

It was Alfred... but not. Arthur didn't want to do these things with Alfred, he didn't think of him that way...but, this was his counterpart right?...they only looked alike... they were different people inside... even if it was Alfred's touch... he couldn't resist... it just felt so...

Arthur's thoughts scrambled as the kiss became more passionate and he submitted to 'Alfred's' will. He could feel his smirk against his lips as he gave in, Al's tongue inside his mouth as Arthur felt it intertwining with his own. Moaning into the kiss when Al again groped him and he could feel himself getting aroused under the other man's touch. When he finally came up for air a string of saliva connected their mouths, Arthur already looking flustered despite the two only just beginning...

Arthur stared up at Al, his vision blurry before his mind became clear and he realised what was going on. He pulled his neck backwards, away from Al and once again began struggling under his restraints, noticing Al's abandoned bat at the side of his chair...

"Nuh uh uh, I don't think so Doll"

Alfred picked the bat up and swung it back onto his shoulder as Arthur tried to fruitlessly grab at it with his bound wrists. "Now, did you really think you'd be able to grasp freedom that easily?"

Al leaned back down and once again seized Arthur's chin in his grip. The Englishman clearly taking back his earlier decision to submit as he spat at Al's cheek in defiance. Al scowled at this and leaned down to kiss Arthur once again, this time biting his lip roughly. Arthur gasped at the pain as the taste of copper filled his mouth. Al drew away and licked the blood from his lips, wiping his chin on his arm and then slowly trailing his tongue up it as Arthur watched with a glare that could kill...

"So what was that name of yours again Doll face?"

"Hmph, Sir Arthur Kirkland to you and don't think you'll get away with this" "

Oh but I already have, Artie".Al smirked as Arthur pulled a face at yet another ridiculous nickname given to him by an American.

"Someone will notice I'm gone"

Arthur continued, trying to be assertive but his nervousness getting the better of him as his voice shook.

"People will come look for me" Arthur hoped Alfred's frequent and unnecessary visits would finally come in handy. Despite what Arthur was saying, Al still seemed relaxed.

"And how exactly will they find you? You remember how you got here, right?"

Arthur tried to gather his memories and think clearly... but his thoughts were cut short as the American put his foot between his legs and leaned his weight onto the front of the chair; pressing the toe of his boot against the crotch of the man beneath him.

"You were saying?" Arthur gasped at the pain as Al put more pressure on the Englishman.

"I-I c-can't remember when you're doing t-ahhh!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep this up then" Al sniggered, before standing back up and walking round the back of Arthur's chair trailing his hand along it before cupping Arthur's chin from 's breathing returning to normal as the American sniggered.

"But I couldn't possible do that with you like this... Don't you agree it would be soooo much easier if you were... how should I put this... unconscious?"

Arthur tried to pull his head from Al's grasp unsuccessfully as the American's weapon of choice connected with his head and (for the second time that day) his world went black...

* * *

Sorry it's a bit later than normal guys, I've been very busy during the holidays… doing nothing. Yh, best excuse Abbie, way to go there. Anyway… I actually planned this chapter to be a lot more… erm… Interesting… If you know what I mean. *nudge nudge* But by the time I'm written this much it hadn't happened. I already have the scene planned out though so expect it sooner than normal. XP The scene after that *unless I put them together* will be a little 'interesting' too so get excited for that XP

I also started than joint story with my friend Hanaryme, so go check her account to see the 2nd chapter that I wrote J Note – Story has strippers; so if that doesn't motivate you I don't know what will. XD

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed XD Artwork is on the way so I might make a deviant art account and publish it there or something do yh. Thanks for reading! XP


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! Finally publishing another chapter guys, not even gonna bother with excuses but yh. Here's all the porny stuff I've been promising and not gonna lie... It gets a little bad... *cough* rape *cough* but yh... Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

This first thought that had gone through Arthur's mind when he reawoke was that the room was brighter this time, although the walls were still bare stone it was at least lit, not like the last room.

The second thing that crossed his mind was that he was no longer tied to a chair, instead of ropes digging into his skin, thick iron cuffs held him, pulling on his wrists painfully as he dangled; suspended from the cieling. He used his legs to prop himself up to stop this, sighing with relief when the weight lifted from his wrists and this was when he noticed the third thing...

his lack of clothes...

He gasped at the realization, crossing his legs in embarrassment and attempting to cover himself up, but not getting very far due to more chains wound tightly around his ankles. A reddish tint covered his cheeks as he glanced around the room in panic at his current situation, when his question was answered by a dark chuckle sounding from behind him, along with something cold and sharp trailing down his back. Arthur shivered and arched his back slightly at the feeling, the dull pain of the knife along his spine and the chill of the blade making him gasp in shock.

His expression turned to anger as he noticed Alfred's doppell ganger circling around him out of the corner of his eye; standing in front of him with a hand on his hip and a smirk on his lips.

"Comfortable?"

The Brit scowled, pulling on his chains to try to show that goddamn bastard who he's messing with. A mischevious smile crossed his lips as he had an idea, running his tongue through his mouth before spitting at the American, the liquid landing on Al's face as he froze at the action.

Expressionless, he reached up and wiped it off, shaking his hand in disgust afterwards. Pleased with the reaction he'd got, Arthur spat again, this time the liquid landing on Al's jet black doc martins; he scowled at this. Arthur let out a sound of accomplishment accompanied by a smug smile, quickly vanishing when Al's own smug expression caught his eye.

"Tsk, we can't have you misbehaving doll now can we?". Al smirked, watching as Arthur quickly became fearful.

"You've made such a mess Artie, don't you think you should clean it up? Be a good host hmm?".Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion, 'host?' he thought. 'but that means...'.

He looked around the room again, taking more note of what was there & beginning to realise he was back in his basement."but... how did you get through the locked door? and through the mirror?... And where did these chains come from?!" Rattling said chains as he said this, Arthur suddenly found himself grabbed by the chin to meet Al's eyes,

"tsk, didn't we decide that you wouldn't remember that hmm? Besides~" Al threw Arthur to the floor as he said this, where he was met with Alfred's boots now in his view."Weren't you gonna clean that up?"

Al smirked as Arthur's face scrunched up in revolt, the englishman clearly not planning to give up his dignity just yet, making no move in the direction of the boot; despite the small flick knife the american was currently playing with.

"You sure about that decision, Doll?" Al's voice becoming dark now that his demands were being ignored, but Arthur just mumbling quietly in response. "What was that?" Al leaned in lower to the brit, grabbing his chin and turning him upwards to face him; Arthur's expression could only be described as pure rage.

"My name... isn't Doll or dollface or Artie, it's Arthur!"

Arthur's voice gradually rising to a shout as he bellowed in the face of the American in fury.

A few moments passed of silence, Arthur breathing loudly as he calmed down from his outburst; but the look of anger on his face staying put. Al's expression stayed stoic, slowly progressing to a smug smile as he let go of the brit's chin suddenly -Arthur falling to the floor as a result - & stood up, the smirk never leaving his lips as he picked up Arthur's chin with the edge of his boot, looking down at him as Arthur scowled.

"Last chance DOLL, Clean. that. up." As Al spoke those last three words he violently pushed Arthur's head towards the ground with his other boot, Arthur gasping at the sudden pain as the other doc martin slammed to the ground in front of Arthur's face. Al pushing Arthur's head with his other boot, "Like I said, you BETTER get on with it". Arthur gulped & now attempted to reach the boots with his hands; but the chains holding his wrists back from much movement.

"I-I can't reach it" His voice shook as he mumbled the words and looked away in embarrassment. "Oh, I think you'll find a way". Arthur glanced up at the American, a confused look on his face; Al only giving a smug smile in return.

"We can finally find a good use for that pretty mouth of yours hm?"

Arthur's expression turned to shock at the suggestion, before a frown graced his features.

"C'mon Doll, don't make me punish you, unless..." He smirked "You'd like it" He once again used his other foot to push Arthur's head to the ground, the brit once again gasping at the pain as his head was briefly pressed against the stone floor. "What's it gonna be Artie?".

The englishman scrinkled his nose before gulping, nodding and leaning forward to the boot cautiously. A smirk across the American's face as he watched Arthur's tongue slide over the saliva he'd spat there, closing his eyes in hope to ignore the situation, but the absence of his main sense only making the disgusting taste stand out more.

He quickly pulled away, coughing and making to spit it out before he once again found Al's boot firmly under his chin; a firm commanding tone in his voice, that was not to be disobeyed.

"Swallow it", Arthur looked up, his eyes begging for mercy, but Al showing not even a small sign of it, that evil smirk plastered on his face as the englishman lay in HIS control. Arthur reluctantly swallowed, his eyes on Al's the whole time as he almost gagged in disgust.

Al then leaning down smugly, a cruel idea forming in his mind as he took Arthur's chin and roughly kissed him, the American's tongue sliding down the smaller man's throat as Arthur suprisedly gasped into the kiss at the contact. Al smiling at his reaction as he reached down and began to stroke the Englishman swiftly; who moaned involuntarily at the sudden pleasure.

Al's lips leaving his and instead his teeth grazing Arthur's neck as his hand sped up, the feeling of the englishman getting hard only succeeding to turn him on more. He quickly let go of Arthur -who was panting slightly, still not fully sure what was now happening- and unzipped the front of his jeans, his erection making Arthur's eyes wide as Al once again leaned forward and kissed the brit roughly.

Before going behind Arthur and before the restrained man could even comprehend the loss of lips on his the American had lined himself up and slammed inside him roughly. Arthur screamed at the sudden pain, tears rolling down his cheeks at Al's speed, who continued to pound into him mercilessly, growling at the pleasure of his member being held tightly by the man who was writhing underneath at the torment being inflicted upon him.

Arthur's teardrops dotting the floor as he felt himself almost passing out at the pain, panting as he could almost feel himself getting torn by the torture. Al's nails digging into his sides as he held onto him, pulling himself almost fully out before slamming in at full speed. Arthur holding onto the chains for support as a whimper escaped his throat, his eyes closed as the intense feeling of pain as it slowly began to merge with pleasure, making the brit moan uncharacteristically as the American continued to pound into him.

Al noticing Arthur's halt in protests and slowing the pace as he leant forward and whispered into Arthur's ear seductively "D'ya like that Doll?" A smirk on his lips as he came to almost a complete stop inside the brit, "Do you want more?".

Arthur blushed fiercely at this, saying nothing as he looked away and continued to pant softly. "Oh well, I guess I'll just leave you then hmm?" The American beginning to pull out as the brit suddenly shouted

"No!"

Al raising his eyebrows and smiling smugly "Oh, How so? Since when were you the boss here?"

Slowing pulling out a little more as the englishman's expression showed distress at a loss of what to do.

"You'll have to plead extra hard, maybe I'll change my mind" Arthur gulping at Al's suggestion, looking away as he mumbled

"P-please"

"What was that doll? I couldn't quite hear ya"

"Please, D-Don't stop"

"Don't stop WHAT"

Al only smug at the brit's surrender as he begged.

"Don't stop" His voice going quieter in shame.

"Fucking me... please... Don't stop"

Arthur almost in tears at the situation, but the American only smiling in response "Good boy" And with this Al began to move inside Arthur again, building up to an insane pace, Arthur's body glistening in sweat as he moaned lustfully at being pounded into over and over.

Al growling low in his throat ,"Say my name"

Arthur not paying much attention and not keen on the idea to start with, ignored the request.

"Say my name" Al now spoke sterner as he quickened his pace, fucking the englishman with as much as he could manage.

"A-Al!"

"Louder!"

"Al!"

Arthur screamed the name as he came, panting as Al felt the englishman tighten around him before moaning loudly and releasing soon after. Pulling out as Arthur hung from the chains in exhaustion, blood and semen dripping down his legs as his mind was fuzzy from the overflow of pleasure and pain.

Al quickly zipped himself up and off somewhere behind Arthur; who was still reeling from the aftershock.

"Liked the show?" Arthur could hear Al talking to an unknown person as he began to turn slowly in his chains, straining them to look back behind him and identify the other member of the conversation. His eyes widening and his mouth forming an O at who he saw.

Alfred, HIS Alfred, strapped to a chair on the other side of the room; his face wet with tears and a ball gag in his mouth as he stared at the scene before him. The englishman's own doppelganger perched on the side of the chair, a bucket of popcorn in hand as he giggled at the scene.

"Hello again poppet".

* * *

I don't even know what I was thinking with all the rape... I have no idea what was going through my head XD but YOLO, i scare myself sometimes... I really do. *shrugs* Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed anyways. I feel like it was really dramatic but you know~ Hopefully will publish some art of this soon if I can be bothered to get it done XP

Also I've been doing loads of R-18 roleplay on twitter recently if your interested, wow shameless promotion XD but yh. MartiniUSAx

An explanation of how Alfred ended up there next chapter and more sex scenes XD cause why not. Review pls guys! Thanks!


End file.
